Season Seven
'Season Seven '''is the seventh episode of ''Batman: Shadow War. E1: The Terrible Trio At day, a van is seen driving near the Gotham National Bank and three masked criminals get out: Fox, Shark and Vulture. Shark and Vulture managed to subdue the guards as Fox enters with a pistol and shoots in the air, telling everyone to get on the ground and announcing that they won't hurt anyone unless they force them to. As Vulture and Shark hold the hostages, Fox collects the money from the bank manager by breaking into the vault. As Commissioner James Gordon and the cops arrive, the criminals escape after utilizing smoke grenades to keep them in cover. Renee Montoya attempts to shoot at Fox, but he manages to escape with his comrades. Later, Bruce is having a charitable fundraiser and meets three wealthy people Warren Lawford, Gunther Hardwick and Amber Lydecker. After the party, the three left together and Bruce entered the Batcave to hear the news of the bank robbers this morning. Later, he receives a call of another heist: becoming Batman and bringing Batgirl with him to stop the robbery, discovering the same thieves: the Terrible Trio. Vulture continues to steal the jewels while Fox and Shark fight them. However, a trap was placed by the three, knocking out Batman and leaving Batgirl to help him while the three escaped with their stolen goods. With Bruce at Wayne Manor waking up to find Alfred Pennyworth and Barbara Gordon, they talk about the bank robbers and Bruce told Barbara that she'd should have just stopped them, telling her he would be fine. Meanwhile, the Terrible Trio are seen outside the mansion with the plan to hit it, calling it a "gold mine". Suddenly, the manor's light turn off and the Terrible Trio stealthily break in, taking many of Bruce's valuable goods until Alfred, who was fixing the lights, confronts them with a rifle and tells them to leave. Shark goes to pull out his gun, but Fox stops him and tries to convince Alfred to put down the gun before suddenly attacking and wrestling him for the rifle, however Barbara helps Alfred by attacking Fox. Fox and Shark fight Alfred and Barbara as Vulture arms herself and continues the heist, even going up to Bruce's room, but finds him nowhere to be seen. Bruce suddenly ambushes Vulture and silently subdues her, leaving her bound, unconscious and hanging from the ledge with her mask broken on the ground. Shark stumbles across her and is shocked before Bruce confronts and attacks him, locking the two in a brutal fight. Bruce initially gets the upper hand, but Shark pulls out a knife and tries to stab at Bruce only for him to be shot in the shoulder by Alfred, injuring him and Bruce ties him up. Fox is then about to kill Barbara with his knife but Bruce throws a knife at him, hitting him in the arm and Bruce and Fox fight. Bruce manages to punch his mask off, revealing it to be Warren, so Warren reveals his motives and heists to Bruce. Bruce then brutally starts beating Fox until he is unconscious. Bruce helps Barbara up and Alfred calls the police before Bruce tells her to leave before Gordon arrives, Montoya and her officers arrest the three criminals. Gordon thanks Bruce for helping bring in the criminals but Bruce remarks that they made it personal when they attacked his home and "family". E2: The Killing Joke Batman and Batgirl are seen investigating a warehouse with illegal shipments headed by Sal Maroni and Sofia Falcone, who are dealing contraband including weapons, stolen goods, drugs, etc. Sofia tells Maroni that, after the deal, their partnership will be forgotten to which Maroni agrees. Gordon and Harvey Dent then lead a large group of armed and armored cops, waiting for them outside. Gordon calls Batman on how they should deploy, to which Batman tells Gordon to throw tear gas at the suspects and create a distraction, allowing Batman and Batgirl to deal with Maroni and Sofia while Gordon and the cops subdue their goons. Tear gas grenades get thrown in and the cops engage in a short gunfight with the goons, subduing them as planned. Batgirl tries to capture Sofia but she flees however Batman fights Maroni. After Maroni pulls his gun on Batman, Dent disarms and takes him down by surprise before arresting him. Batgirl, Batman and Dent talk about the situation, with Dent being thanked for the assist however Maroni taunts that he'll be free within the week anyway. Gordon has Detective Harvey Bullock take Maroni into custody and Batman later leaves alone. At Arkham Asylum, Batman confronts the "Joker" in his cell as he is playing around with cards. Batman tries to talk to him about ending their years-long feud, only to realize the Joker had escaped and put a decoy in his place. Soon after, the Joker goes to Gordon's apartment, where he shoots Barbara in the stomach, paralyzing her. Gordon lunges at Joker with a pair of scissors but Joker's men beats him up and the clown has him kidnapped while he strips Barbara and takes photos of her naked. Joker imprisons Gordon in a run-down amusement park and his henchmen beat Gordon and cage him in the park's freak show. Joker even gives Gordon LSD to continue his mental torture and then the evil clown chains Gordon to one of the park's rides and forces him to view giant photos of Barbara, lying down naked, bloodied and in pain. Once Gordon has run the horrifying gauntlet, the Joker puts him on display in the freak show, ridiculing him as the "average man", a naive weakling doomed to insanity. Batman's attempts to locate Gordon are unsuccessful until the Joker sends him an "invitation" that leads him to the amusement park. Batman arrives to save Gordon, and the Joker retreats into the funhouse. Though traumatized by the ordeal, Gordon retains his sanity and moral code, and insists that Batman capture the Joker by the book in order to show him that their way works. Batman enters the funhouse and dodges the Joker's booby traps, while the Joker tries to convince that the world is an "black, awful joke" that is not worth fighting for, and that it only takes "one bad day" to drive an ordinary man insane. Batman subdues the Joker and tells him that Gordon survived the Joker's torments, and suggests that the Joker is alone in his madness. He attempts to reach out to the Joker and offers to help him recover to end their everlasting war, which Batman fears may one day result in a fight to the death. The Joker declines, saying it is too late for him and then even says a joke involving two inmates trying to escape a lunatic asylum. Batman even chuckles at the punchline, and the two old foes laugh as the police arrive. E3: Two-Face Part One Sal Maroni has a deal involving narcotics with another criminal named Sterling Silversmith. Batman observes the warehouse with Oracle's help and he also works with James Gordon and Harvey Dent outside to bust the deal. With a tactical plan provided by Batman, SWAT officers throw tear gas grenades into the building to distract the criminals while Batman also joins in on the attack. Batman beats up Sterling and manages to subdue him while Dent chases Maroni. During their fight, Maroni throws a molotov cocktail at Dent but misses, so Dent unleashes his more bad side and aggressively assaults Maroni until he is left bloodied with missing teeth and coughing up blood. With Maroni behind bars, Dent promises that he'll have him locked away forever to Gordon and Batman and as mayor, he can finally clean Gotham of crime, to which Batman gives a smile at in a rare act. When Dent talks to Maroni in an interrogation room to get him to confess to more of his crimes, Maroni instead taunts Dent and claims he'll be out soon. Dent becomes enraged and nearly attacks Maroni, however, Gordon restrains him and calms him down outside. E4: Two-Face Part Two E5: New Blood E6: Shot in the Dark E7: Suicide Squad E8: Assault on Arkham E9: Mission End E10: A New Friend and an Old Enemy E11: TITAN E12: Two-Faced Bandit E13: Killer Klown Category:Seasons and Episodes